


Mark of Melancholy

by thegrimmscully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmscully/pseuds/thegrimmscully





	

 

Mark of Melancholy

 

 

“Draco?”

 

I’m not sure what wakes me—it might be the coolness of the sheets when I roll over. Groggily, I open my eyes.

 

“Draco?”

 

He’s not in bed, and unless he’s standing in the pitch-dark bathroom, he’s not in our bedroom.

 

“Draco? Where are you?” I say a little bit louder, even as I am sliding on my glasses and getting out of bed. I pad downstairs barefooted in my pyjama bottoms. A shaft of light catches my attention, and I see Draco standing in the open doorway of the massive entryway of the Manor, staring out into the warm summer night.

 

“Draco? What’s wrong? What are you doing?”

 

He doesn’t answer right away. I touch his arm, starting to get a little worried.

 

“Love?”

 

There’s the barest whisper of a sigh before he says, “It’s been ten years.”

 

Confused, and still a little sleepy—it is after three in the morning—I quickly flip through my mental calendar. Not our wedding anniversary. No important event I can think of. Ten years ago…we were still at Hogwarts.

 

I ask, “What’s been ten years?”

 

In answer he holds out his arm. His left arm, where the faded black tattoo will forever reside. The Dark Mark.

 

“Ten years since you were Marked?” I ask, surprised. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you marked the anniversary.”

 

“I don’t. Not really. It’s certainly not something I celebrate.” He’s quiet for a moment. “But it’s a date I’m always aware of. It’s hard to forget something that changed your life so dramatically. Something that almost ruined it completely.”

 

“I imagine so,” I say softly. “It’s hard to believe it’s been ten years.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Do you…want to talk about it?”

 

“We’ve talked about it before. There’s nothing new to say.”

 

“What can I do for you?” It’s hard for me to see him…sad? Melancholy might be the better word.

 

He smiles a little. “You’ve already done it.”

 

“Done what?”

 

“Saved me. Loved me.”

 

Touched, I move to stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. “I do love you. I always will.”

 

He places his hands over mine and leans back against me. “I know,” he says softly. “It’s because of you I can bear this day. Bear the memories.”

 

He turns a little, not breaking our embrace, just enough to look over his shoulder at me. “I love you.”

 

I kiss his cheek, just a brush of my lips. “I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
